


Get Off Me!

by TunnelSnakesRule



Category: Soul Eater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelSnakesRule/pseuds/TunnelSnakesRule
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maka is trying to sleep. Soul has a nightmare and decides to sleep in Maka's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off Me!

_"You know it's part of you now, Soul. Let it all in. Let the Blood consume  you," said the Demon._

_"No! Maka got rid of it. She saved me!"_

_"Maka? There is no Maka. She's dead Soul. You killed her!"_

_Maka's body is now on the floor. She is lying in a pool of her blood. Her body is cut from the shoulder to her waist, "I didn't do that! I_ wouldn't _do that. Not to her."_

_The Demon laughed and Soul woke up, sweating and crying._

X~x~X

Soul's first instinct was to check on Maka. He ran to her room and saw that she was sleeping. 

"What do you want Soul?"

"Nothing. Just had a nightmare."

She sat up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, "I'm fine," but he crawled into her bed. He was scared. He loved Maka more than anything in the world, and if anything happened to her, he didn't know what he would do.

"Ugh, Soul get out of my bed!"

"No," he snuggled up against her and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

She blushed, "Get off me!" she shoved him off the bed but she cam tumbling down onto the floor with him. She was on top of him and his arms were still wrapped around her, "Look what you've done! Let me go!"

He laughed at her attempts to get free of his grip, "Make me," she stopped moving and looked down at him. 

'His eyes are so pretty,' she thought. She leaned down, meaning to kiss him when Soul flipped her over, "You are not going to be the first one to make a move!"

"Why not?" she shouted, looking amused.

"Because the man has to do that. If the girl does it it's not very cool," before she could protest anymore he smashed his lips into hers. At first she was startled but after a couple seconds she let her eyes flutter closed and relaxed into the kiss.

Maka broke the kiss, "Soul Eater Evans, I love you."

He smiled and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching, "And I love you, Maka Albarn."


End file.
